


To Everything There is a Season

by happytreasure



Series: Sweet Talk [7]
Category: IT (2017), IT (Movies - Muschietti), IT - Stephen King
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Angst with a Happy Ending, Artificial Insemination, Dom/sub, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, Kid Fic, Male Lactation, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Multi, Omega Verse, Oral Sex, Polyamory, Possessive Behavior, Pregnancy Kink, Pregnant Sex, Slice of Life, Threesome - M/M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2020-02-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 11:53:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 10,676
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18799816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/happytreasure/pseuds/happytreasure
Summary: Stan sits on the bathroom counter and watches as Eddie determinedly watches the mud out of his three-year-old's hair. He thinks about how much Eddie suffered to bring his children into the world."Eddie, I still don't feel good about this," he admits, "your pregnancy was so high risk and-"Eddie sighs, cutting him off. "Stan, I've made a lot of hard decisions in my life, helping my friends has never been one of them," he responds."Maybe we should try looking for another surrogate again or something. You know Richie isn't gonna be on board with this," he points out."That process can take years and you've already tried to find someone. Ultimately it's my choice whether or not I do this. I've come to terms with any consequences I may face along the way. I have agency and I want to help," he says firmly.Stan wants to argue more but he knows it's pointless. "You better get through this okay."Eddie turns and gives him a smirk. "Don't worry, I'm a tough cookie, Stanny."





	1. To Every Time a Place

 

Stan sits on the bathroom counter and watches as Eddie determinedly watches the mud out of his three-year-old's hair. He thinks about how much Eddie suffered to bring his children into the world.

 

"Eddie, I still don't feel good about this," he admits, "your pregnancy was so high risk and-"

 

Eddie sighs, cutting him off. "Stan, I've made a lot of hard decisions in my life, helping my friends has never been one of them," he responds.

 

"Maybe we should try looking for another surrogate again or something. You know Richie isn't gonna be on board with this," he points out.

 

"That process can take years and you've already tried to find someone. Ultimately it's my choice whether or not I do this. I've come to terms with any consequences I may face along the way. I have agency and I want to help," he says firmly.

 

Stan wants to argue more but he knows it's pointless. "You better get through this okay."

 

Eddie turns and gives him a smirk. "Don't worry, I'm a tough cookie, Stanny."

 

-

 

They’re sitting around a small, round table in a hole in the wall café. There’s a lot to talk about, so much that Stan has no idea where to start. 

 

It’s been a few weeks since he’s told his alphas about Eddie’s willingness to carry them a pup. He’s only let one other person in on the secret besides his mates: Patty. He met her his freshman year of college and was instantly drawn to her. He’s fairly sure they’re twins separated at birth. Not only to they look rather similar, but they’re both Jewish, betas, and accounts. 

 

Upon hearing the news she had squealed, thrown her arms around him and immediately offered up her eggs. Stan was grateful, but urged her to actually take it out with her alpha first. Audra, Patty’s alpha and coincidently one of Bill’s best friends was just as enthusiastic as her mate to be a part of the process. 

 

“So who’s baby gravy are we using?” Bill asks, cutting his thoughts short. 

 

Stan points his fork threateningly at Bill. “What did I say about that word?” 

 

Bill gives him a cheeky smile, but gives the fork a wary look. “I definitely wanna contribute, and Mikey better because at least one of these kids needs to be cute,” he jokes.

 

Stan chuckles rightly before pushing his food around on the plate. “I actually don’t want to father a kid,” he reveals.

 

Mike raises an eyebrow. “Why not?”

 

Stan sighs before giving his alphas a teasing smile. “Well, for one I don’t feel biologically inclined to make genetic copies of myself, and two, I also don’t wanna risk passing on any mental health issues,” he explains.

 

Mike nods in understanding. “That’s fair. If Bill and I both fertilize and egg that’s two kids which is more than enough.”

 

“Oh yeah it is,” Bill agrees, “I have no idea how Richie and Eddie handle triplets.”

 

“I don’t think they do,” Stan jokes.

 

Mike snorts before taking a bite of his sandwich. “We still have to find an egg donor,” he points out. 

 

Stan clears his throat. “Actually Patty offered.” 

 

Bill lights up. “Oh, yeah I talked to Audra last night and she mentioned Patty wanting to help. She said they’d offer to carry but Patty’s really focused on her career and I think pregnancy just kinda grosses Audra out,” he explains.

 

“Lotta bodily fluids,” Mike says sagely in agreement. 

 

Stan scrunches up his nose. “We should make them god parents of one of the pups,” he suggests.

 

“That’s a good idea,” Mike agrees.

 

Bill finishes chewing a bite of his salad before wiping his mouth with a napkin.

 

He leans back in his chair and sighs. “This all kinda just feels surreal, y’know?” 

 

Mike rests his elbows on the table and his head in his hands. “It does. I’d really kinda given up on us having kids of our own.” 

 

“Me too,” he reveals. “I can’t wait to get rid of this baby fever.” 

 

-

 

Eddie’s always amazed by how well-behaved Camille is for a nearly three-year-old. She sits in front of him patiently as he coaxes her unruly blonde curls into a neat french braid. 

 

He can smell Stan before he sees him and looks up with a smile when the beta sits down next to him on the couch. 

 

“Hey, Stanny,” he says quietly.

 

Stan gives him a warm smile. “We officially have both sperm and egg donations on file. Now they’re fertilizing two of Patty’s eggs with Mike and Bill’s sperm,” he announces. 

 

Eddie beams at him. “Finally! Never thought I’d be so excited to be artificially inseminated.” 

 

Stan snorts, watching as Eddie ties off Evelyn’s braid with a scruchie. The toddler turns around to peer up at her dam.

 

“Mama, what’s a sperm?” she asks.

 

The color drains from Eddie’s face and Stan struggles not to cackle. He pats the omega on the shoulder. “I’ll let you deal with that.”

 

Eddie grumbles something about how he’ll get his soon enough as he walks off.

 

 

-

 

Richie had been pretty worried that he’d freak after Eddie’s first round of IVF. Most alphas wouldn’t be able to hold their omegas hand as they were artificially inseminated by a different alpha. Richie likes to pride himself of his control over his instincts. 

 

IVF is more intricate than one would think, and with Eddie’s health complications it’s no surprise he finds himself in the same situation a few times. 

 

By the sixth try he considers himself a pro. Hormones and instincts aren’t even that bad he decides. 

 

-

 

Hormones are an actual bitch, Richie decides.

 

He hasn’t ever felt such constant underlying aggression in his life. That’s how he knows it worked this time. His omega has a follow up appointment in a few days but Richie can smell it on him. 

 

Eddie is officially carrying Bill or Mike’s pup, maybe both. He knows he should be happy for his friends, but his instincts are waging war on him. 

 

The soft call of ‘daddy’ from behind his bedroom door is enough to simmer his rage to child-handling appropriate levels. 

 

Camille tip toes in the room and Richie heart fills with pure love at the sight of his little girl. She’s wearing one of his old shirts which is practically a dress on her and her blond curls are falling out of the neat braids Eddie had patiently wrestled them into the night before.

 

“Hey, baby girl, what’re you doing up so early? It’s Saturday, you can sleep in,” he whispers.

 

“I wake up now, daddy,” she says, “an’ I miss you!” 

 

Camille reaches her arms up and Richie obliges by scooping up his pup, and laying her out on his chest.

 

“Well I missed you too, puppy,” he says.

 

She takes a moment to lay a wet kiss on his stubbled cheek. “Daddy, I go play in the garden now, wan’ see chickens,” she reveals. 

 

And just as abruptly as she came she slides off the bed and toddles out the door. 

 

Richie would normally go after her, but he knows Mike is up and most likely in the garden. He’d started it shortly after Lucas had brought home his dog Noodle. Mike saw it as an opportunity to start turning the spacious backyard into a mini farm.

 

His impressive garden provides fresh fruits and vegetables for the meals he and Ben cook. Recently he acquired a chicken coop, and now they have their first official farm animals. Richie assumes there’ll be more to come.

 

He doesn’t move once his daughter leaves, content to let his mind wander. It isn’t until Eddie shifts and Richie gets another whiff of his scent that the anger returns. 

 

Things have been a bit rough between Eddie and he. Richie‘s really against the surrogacy. He’s against having more of his _own_ pups if it means Eddie being pregnant. It may be fucked up and selfish, but he can’t help feeling that his omega shouldn’t suffer and potentially die for a litter that isn’t his. 

 

Richie runs a hand through his hair. Wow, alpha instincts are fucked up. 

 

He wonders if they’re gonna have a fight today. Probably. At least it won’t be worst than the fight they had when Eddie told Richie of his plans.

 

 

_ Eddie sits with his back against the headboard next to Richie.  _

 

_ “I’ve agreed to carry a pup or litter for Mike, Bill, and Stan,” he says firmly.  _

 

_ Richie’s eyes widen. When Eddie said they needed to talk this was not what he had in mind.  _

 

_ “Eddie, what? I don’t—I mean we’re not even having another litter of our own because of how risky pregnancy is for you,” he protests.  _

 

_ “They don’t even have a first litter, Rich,” he replies. _

 

_ “Eddie, please, we can help them look into surrogacy or adoption or something,” he suggests. _

 

_ “Richie, they’ve been trying to find someone suitable for years, it’s not that easy,” he explains. _

 

_ Richie slides out of bed and starts pacing the floor. “Can’t Bev carry them a pup or something?” he says frantically.  _

 

_ Eddie shrugs as if it’s no big deal. “Bev never wanted to get pregnant in the first place, Lucas wasn’t planed. She’s also at the height of her career, I’m not.”  _

 

_ Richie throws his hands up in frustration. “I feel like you’re not treating this with the amount of seriousness it deserves!”  _

 

_ Eddie gives him an exasperated look. “I’ve considered what could happen, this is my choice.” _

 

_ “Really?! You’ve thought this out? Considered that maybe this kills you? Then what, Eddie?! I raise our kids on my own? I tell Theo that his dam is never coming back?!” _

 

_ “Don’t you dare use my pups against me!” Eddie shouts, “I was prepared to die for them, Richie! I’m willing to take that risk again for my family. This isn’t a death sentence!”  _

 

_ “Might as well be,” he grumbles, “I can’t let you do this.” _

 

_ Eddie looks at him incredulously. “I’m sorry, Alpha, you can’t let me? Have you forgotten I’m my own person? It’s my choice,” he reiterates. _

 

_ “Technically it’s mine,” he snaps.  _

 

_ He knows it’s wrong. To throw Eddie’s lack of legal agency in his face, but he can’t watch his mate put himself in danger. _

 

_ Eddie gives him a scarily calm look, and he knows he’s fucked up. “What happened to never having to give up my rights once you put this mark on my neck? We’ll finish this talk once you’ve decided you’re done being controlled by your instincts.” _

 

He continues to think about the betrayed look on Eddie’s face as he lays next to him in bed. His anger continues to grow. 

 

Fuck this whole situation, he thinks.

 

Eddie shifts next to him, but Richie doesn’t tear his gaze from the ceiling. He tenses when his omega curls up close, laying his head on his chest.

 

“It worked this time, huh?” he asks.

 

“What makes you say that?” 

 

“You haven’t released such possessive and aggressive pheromones since you went feral,” Eddie replies quietly.

 

“Can you blame me? As an alpha I know those aren’t my pups you’re carrying and it drives me up a fucking wall, Eds,” he grits out.

 

Eddie shuffles to his knees and moves to straddle his husband. “Alpha,” he whispers, “you know I belong to you.”

 

Richie sighs and starts rubbing the scent glands on his wrists along Eddie’s neck. “I’m sorry, baby, I’ll try to calm down,” he murmurs as he throughly covers Eddie in his alpha scent. 

 

Eddie mercifully lets Richie finishing scenting him before he slips off his lap and heads towards the bathroom to start his morning routine.

 

Richie nearly drifts back to sleep listening to Eddie putter around in the bathroom. However, the bedroom door is pushed back open and Camille reemerges with a glowing smile.

 

“Hey, sweet girl, how are you?”

 

Camille approaches the side of the bed and grins. “I holded one of the chicks, daddy,” she says triumphantly.

 

Richie turns on his side to face his little girl, tucking a strand of curly blond hair behind her ear. “Wow, that’s awesome, Cami. Did you get to name one?”

 

He enthusiastically listens to his pup ramble about naming her chick ‘egg roll’ when it hits how much he loves his pups. They mean the absolute world to him. He can’t imagine not having started a family with Eddie. He can’t imagine what the trio must feel.

 

Eddie’s right, he’s being selfish. The trio deserve to have pups of their own. It won’t be easy, but he knows Eddie’s gonna need his support through all this. 

 

“Daddy, are you listening?” Camille asks.

 

Richie smiles at her. “Sorry, baby girl, I got lost in my thoughts. It’s about time I get up anyway. Have you eaten breakfast yet?”

 

Camille shakes her head.

 

Richie plants a kiss on her forehead. “Go on and eat whatever your uncle made. Mommy and I will be out in a few minutes.”

 

Richie watches his daughter run out of the room before he trudged to the bathroom. Eddie is sitting on the counter plucking his eyebrows. 

 

Richie goes about taking a piss and washing his face. By the time he’s finished Eddie’s eyebrows look immaculate.

 

Richie rests his chin on his omega’s shoulder. “Perfect as always,” he compliments, pressing soft kisses to Eddie’s neck.

 

Eddie gives him a strained smile and slightly surprised look. Richie ponders Eddie’s surprise. He wonders if he’s been holding back affection from his mate subconsciously. He wraps his arms around Eddie and squeezes.

 

“I love you, baby, I’m sorry I’m acting so alpha. I need to be supporting you through this. It won’t be easy and I know damn well I’ll slip up, but I promise I’m not leaving your side, Eds. What you’re doing is incredibly brave and selfless,” he admits.

 

Eddie turns to look at him, and Richie notices the shine of tears in his eyes. He wonders if the pregnancy hormones are already in effect.

 

“Thank you, Richie. I really needed to hear that,” he whispers. 

 

 

-

 

Bill is startled awake by Stan jumping on top of him and shaking his shoulders. 

 

He automatically wraps his arms around his mate’s waist and blinks the sleep out of his eyes. He notices Mike is leaning against the door frame with a huge smile on his face. 

 

“Eddie’s pregnant!” Stan cheers.

 

Bill spares an elbow to prop himself up and take a proper look at his mates. They’re radiating with happiness.

 

“Really? God, that’s amazing,” he says, grinning from ear to ear.

 

“We’re gonna be dads!” Stan enthuses, shaking Bill’s shoulders.

 

“Can you believe it?” Mike muses, moving to join them on the bed.

 

Bill lays back and stares up at the ceiling in wonderment. “Barely,” he admits.

 

“I can’t wait until we learn the genders! I can make financial plans for our own kids!” Stan babbles.

 

Bill looks at him fondly. God, he’s head over heels in love with that dork.

 

Mike presses a kiss to Stan’s cheek. “We’ll even let you plan the nursery,” he says.

 

Stan gasps. “Have I ever told you you’re the love of my life?” 

 

Mike chuckles. “Once or twice.”

 

Bill can’t wait to add to his family.

 

-

 

Richie rolls over and immediately sticks his nose into the crook of Eddie’s neck. While Eddie’s pregnant scent is always enticing there’s still something that’s just ever so slightly wrong about it that makes Richie want to lose his mind.

 

Eddie must’ve been awake before because he immediately grabs the arm Richie’s wrapped around him and brings his hand up to his face. His omega gently licks the scent glands on his wrists. 

 

Richie props himself up on an elbow and looks at his mate upon hearing muffled sniffles and feeling distinct wetness against his wrist.

 

“Baby, you crying?” he murmurs.

 

Eddie nods. “Miss you,” he whines.

 

Richie frowns. “I’m right here, baby,” he assures.

 

Eddie shakes his head. “Feel so empty, Alpha. Fuck, I miss you.”

 

Richie rolls Eddie onto his back and leans over him. “Hey, baby, it’s okay.” 

 

He’s still unsure what’s upsetting Eddie, but he’s determined to help.

 

Eddie runs a hand down his own stomach. It’s still flat considering he hasn’t quite made it into his second month of pregnancy, but Richie knows he’ll have a bump soon.

 

“Feels empty without you,” he murmurs.

 

Richie’s breath hitches. Obviously the frequency at which they had sex took a bit of a dip after they had kids, but he’s suddenly aware of how it’s been weeks since they last fucked. He wonders if subconsciously he’s been avoiding touching Eddie because he smells different. He immediately feels horrible, knowing how alone it must have made Eddie feel.

 

“Baby boy, I’ve been neglecting, haven’t I?” he murmurs. 

 

Eddie whines in response, burying his face in the pillow and holding Richie’s arm tighter.

 

“I’m sorry, baby,” he apologizes.

 

Eddie sniffles. “Feels like I’m not yours,” he admits, “feel unclaimed.”

 

Richie growls softly. “It’s okay, Eds, gonna make sure you smell like me,” he promises.

 

He’s thankful he slept naked because his scent is already rubbed all over the sheets, hopefully granting Eddie some reprieve. His mate is only wearing one of Richie’s on shirts and to his surprise thin, silk panties.

 

Richie runs his hand up and down Eddie’s side before making his way to his panties. He slips his hand under the silk and gently probes Eddie’s hole.

 

He rubs his middle finger against the puckered skin and hums in satisfaction when slick starts leaking out.

 

“Fuck, can’t wait to be inside this tight little hole, baby,” he murmurs.

 

Once Eddie’s slick is dripping down Richie’s hand, he finally slides a finger in, endlessly amazed by how tight and warm his omega is on the inside.

 

Eddie’s making little desperate, breathy sounds as Richie fingers him open. 

 

“Please, Alpha, just put it in me, please? Just wanna feel it,” Eddie begs.

 

Richie finishes stretching him out properly before grabbing his dick and tugging Eddie’s panties to the side. 

 

He lines up his cock and relishes the feeling of sinking into his omega’s warm body. Once he bottomed out Eddie presses against him, desperately trying to snuggle closer.

 

“Shhh, baby, it’s okay, I’ve got you,” he assures, before beginning to gently rock his hips forward.

 

Eddie desperately holds onto his arm, softly sobbing into the pillowing and clutching tightly around his cock.

 

He feels his own tears prick at his eyes and begins to press quick kisses to Eddie’s neck. “Love you so much, baby, so good for me,” he murmurs.

 

It doesn’t take long for him to finish inside his mate, pumping him full of come. “Shhh, there you go, baby, all full of me now, huh?”

 

“Thank you, Alpha,” Eddie whispers. 

 

The amount of sincerity he says it with makes Richie want to never let him out of his grasp.

 

“Gonna get through this together,” he promises.

 

Eddie nods and cuddles closer. 


	2. A Time to Laugh, a Time to Weep

Richie watches Eddie pet Theo’s hair. The pup makes grabby hands at his dam and Eddie obliges him, gently picking him up and placing him on his hip. 

 

He wonders how Theo will react when Eddie is too big to pick him up. He shudders just imagining the catastrophic fit that will ensue. 

 

His attention was quickly stolen by his two baby girls who were sitting on his feet and clinging to his legs.

 

“Daddy, move!” Evie squeales.

 

Richie smiles down at his girls and shuffle-walks to the kitchen with them attached to his legs.

 

Once he makes it to the kitchen the girls detangle themselves from his legs and run to their Uncle Mike.

 

“Mike!” they both cheer.

 

“Hi, girls,” he greets.

 

“You make breakfast?” Evie asks.

 

“I sure did, little lady,” Mike replies.

 

Richie catches his eye and gives him a half-hearted, tense smile. He turns and walks back down the hall, running into Eddie on his way.

 

Last week his mate started showing. Just the faintest hint of a baby bump. For some reason, it’s driving Richie crazy and not in a good way. 

 

Eddie pauses as he crosses paths with Richie. “You not eating breakfast?” he asks, shifting Theo on to his opposite hip.

 

Richie gives him a tight smile. “I’m not very hungry, I think I’m just gonna go for a walk, y’know? Clear my head,” he says.

 

Eddie gives him a concerned look but allows the excuse, continuing towards the kitchen to feed his pups.

 

Richie slips on his sneakers and heads out the front door. It’s only a mile to the nearest gas station. He spends the entire time trying to convince himself to turn back. 

 

But he doesn’t.

 

The cashier doesn’t blink when he asks for a pack of Camel Cigarettes.

 

He feels sick as he pulls one out. He hasn’t smoked in years, and definitely not since his kids have been born. He promised himself he would never light another cigarette, but he can’t help himself.

 

He feels so damn stressed all the time. He‘s becoming obsessively worried over Eddie’s health. Which isn’t helpful because his omega is already a hypochondriac. 

 

Sure, his hormones and instincts are still a bitch. He’s a little tenser around the trio and a bit snappy, but he’s mostly got it under control. What he’s really starting to worry about is Eddie not surviving the pregnancy. All he can think about is the doctor, pulling him aside and saying that if Eddie does somehow survive he can under no circumstances have a third pregnancy and that Richie would be smart to make sure everything was in order before his due date arrived lest something go wrong. 

 

Richie’s not sure what he’d do if Eddie died. There’s no way he can raise the triplets on his own. Well, maybe he could with the help of the pack, but he’s not sure he could ever look his friends in the eyes again if Eddie died to bring their kids into the world. 

 

The smoke burns his lungs more than he remembers and he feels his hands start to shake. He’ll have to take a shower when he gets home. Eddie will smell the smoke in a heartbeat otherwise. 

 

He keeps his ball cap pulled down and sunglasses in place as he makes his way back to the house. It would be just his luck to have a picture taken of him by some tabloid.

 

When he got home he made a beeline for the shower and scrubbed until his skin was red. 

 

By the time he got out Eddie was lounging on the bed, reading Bill’s latest book. 

 

He drops the towel from his waist and plops down on the bed next to Eddie. The omega marks his place in the book and sets it on his nightstand. He rolls on his side to face his alpha.

 

“Is it bad that I can’t wait for this pregnancy to be over?” 

 

Eddie gives him a sad smile. “No, I understand. I can feel the tension between you guys. Honestly, it’s making me kinda anxious too. Logically I know these pups aren’t mine, but my body thinks they are.” 

 

Richie runs his hands through Eddie’s hair. “You’re mine,” he murmurs.

 

“I’m yours, Alpha,” Eddie assures him, knowing how much Richie might need to hear it.

 

Richie let out a low growl before cupping the back of Eddie’s head and pulling him into a kiss. 

 

In seconds it‘s heated and passionate. Richie feels overcome by the sudden urge to claim his mate.

 

He hastily tugs off Eddie’s shirt and pulls down the skimpy sleep shorts he was wearing. 

 

“Fuck, need you so bad,” he grumbles, “wanna mount you.”

 

Eddie lets out a soft moan and quickly settles into his hands and knees, beautifully arching his back.

 

Richie wastes no time spreading Eddie open. It feels like there’s a fire burning in his veins, almost akin to the feeling he gets during a rut.

 

“Fuck, look at this pretty little hole, Eds,” he growls. 

 

As if on cue Eddie’s hole releases a rush of slick. His omega whines in embarrassment. 

 

Richie hooks his thumb on Eddie’s hole, pulling it open. It’s surprisingly loose.

 

“Your hole’s all wet and loose, baby, you been messing around?” he teases.

 

Eddie buries his head in the pillow and shakes his head. “No, fingered myself open early, wanted your cock,” he admits.

 

“Aw, what a sweet little slut I’ve got, huh?”

 

He doesn’t hesitate, knowing Eddie’s already worked open and quickly lines up his cock.

 

Eddie lets out a pitiful whimper as the head pops in. He then lets his upper half drop to the bed before snaking a hand behind himself and resting it palm-up on his lower back. It takes Richie a moment to realize his omega wants his hand to be held. He laces their fingers together as he slowly pushes his cock in.

 

“My sweet omega,” he coos, “all mine.”

 

“Just yours, alpha, just want you,” he says.

 

Richie finally lets go, just lets his instincts take over as he starts fucking Eddie with sharp rough thrusts. 

 

“Fuck, fuck, Richie please, feels so good, just want your come,” Eddie slurs, already fuck-drunk.

 

Richie squeezes Eddie’s hand harder, already feeling his knot begin to swell. 

 

He’s about to move the hand he has on Eddie’s hip to jerk him off when he feels Eddie tighten around him and let out a drawn-out moan, signaling his orgasm.

 

After that, it only takes a few more pumps before his knot locks him inside and he’s pumping his omega full of come.

 

He rests his forehead on Eddie's back for a few breaths before gently positioning them on their sides.

 

“Maybe we should try pack therapy,” Eddie blurts out, rupturing the afterglow. 

 

Richie’s thrown for a bit of a loop. “I’ll be honest, it’s gonna take a few minutes before my brain comes back online, but you might be onto something, Eds,” he replies, words slightly muffled as he nuzzles his face into the nape of Eddie’s neck.

 

His omega chuckles. “We’ll talk about it in the morning, once you’ve had your coffee, of course.”

 

Richie hums in agreement. “You know me so well.”

 

-

 

Mike gazes at Stan fondly as his mate crunches numbers, already financially plant for their kids.

 

“Baby,” Mike says, “Eddie’s still in his first trimester.” 

 

Stan doesn’t look up from his work. “Actually he entered the second trimester yesterday,” he informs him.

 

Mike raises his eyebrows. “Damn, really?”

 

“See? This is exactly why I need to start planning now. These babies will be here before we know it,” he says.

 

Mike lets out a soft sigh. “Still doesn’t feel real, huh? Like sometimes I just take a second to really think about it and I’m like ‘Woah, I’m actually going to be a dad soon, that’s wild’ y’know?”

 

Stan actually meets his eyes, putting his planning on pause. “Yeah, I know what you mean. But you’re gonna be an amazing dad, Mike. You’re the triplets’ favorite uncle.”

 

Mike nods in agreement. “You’re right, we got this. We’re gonna make some amazing fucking dads.”

 

“Actually we’re making babies,” Stan jokes.

 

Mike snorts. “Maybe you’ll end up being the fun parent, Stanny.”

 

Stan smirks. “We’ll see.”

 

-

 

Richie damn near jumps out of his skin when he hears the back porch door open. He quickly tries to put out his cigarette but knows it’s useless.

 

“Calm down,” he hears Bev say. “It’s not like I’m gonna tell Eddie.”

 

Richie lets put a sigh of relief with the knowledge that it’s not Eddie checking on him.

 

“How’d you know I was out here?” he asks.

 

“I smelt it on you the second you walked through the door yesterday,” she says, before holding her hand out expectantly.

 

He puts the box of cigs in her hand without really thinking about it. Still, it surprises him when she instead of confiscating them, she sits down in the chair next to him and lights her own smoke.

 

“Bev, what are you doing? You quit—“

 

“Nine years ago? So did you, trashmouth,” she says, “we quit together, only fair we start up again together.”

 

Richie takes a drag of his dwindling cigarette and rolls his eyes. “Listen I know I said we were in this together when we quit after you got pregnant with Lucas, but I definitely didn’t mean that we had to relapse together.”

 

“Too bad, we shook on it, Toizer,” she tells him, blowing smoke in his face.

 

Richie scrunches up his nose and turns away. “You know, blowing smoke in someone’s face can be seen as a sexual advance,” he teases.

 

Beverly snorts. “Yeah, that’s a high school habit we’re not gonna pick up again.”

 

Richie chuckles. “I’ll agree with you there. We had fun, Bev, but I always knew you were meant for Benny boy.”

 

She gives him a curious look. “And you were always meant for Eddie.” 

 

Richie gives her a tight smile.

 

“Want to talk about it?” she asks.

 

Richie blows smoke through his nose. “You gonna take no for an answer?”

 

“Don’t ask questions you already know the answers to, Rich. Tell me what’s up,” she prompts.

 

Richie shrugs and takes another drag before he answers. “I feel like I’m going crazy. I’m angry, irritated, and a million other things all the time,” he admits.

 

Bev nods in understanding. “Yeah, that much is clear. Lucas asked me why you were so sad yesterday.”

 

Richie sighs. “I’m sorry, Bevvy, I hate that this is affecting the pups.”

 

Beverly pokes his calf with her toes. A comforting gesture in her book. “You need to focus on yourself and your marriage right now,” she instructs. “Maybe if you get all your feelings out in the open you’ll feel less like you’re going to explode.”

 

Richie nods. “Eddie mentioned pack therapy.”

 

Beverly raises an eyebrow. “It’s not a horrible idea. I wouldn’t be opposed.” 

 

Richie puts out his cigarette and cracks his knuckles. “Thanks for talking to me, Marshmallow. Think we can continue this conversation tomorrow? I’m beat.”

 

Beverly eyes him suspiciously. “Fine, but this definitely isn’t over. I’m only letting you escape because I have to get up early tomorrow.”

 

Richie smiles. “Of course, my queen,” he agrees, before standing up and dropping a kiss on her forehead.

 

Beverly watches him walk back inside. God, she really hopes everything works out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> huge thank you to all the ppl who sent me encouraging messages!! it's the only reason i was able to muster up the motivation to post this bitch. comments are my lifeblood so pls leave me some love
> 
> my tumblr- happytreasure
> 
> also richie smokes camel cigs bc thats what my gross ass smokes


	3. A Time to Plant, a Time to Reap

Richie sighs as Theo asks for the third time that morning where his mommy is.

“Mommy is resting, buddy,” he replies.

He’s in no way surprised by his omega’s bleeding gums and fatigue. The doctor mentioned Eddie may practically sleep his pregnancy away because of the toll it would take. He didn’t even bother trying to wake his mate this morning. Unfortunately, that meant he was on pup duty. Not that Richie found being around his kids, it was just ‘unfortunate’ because Theo preferred his dam to wake him up.

“I want mommy,” Theo whined, clutching his toy giraffe close to his chest.

At this point, Richie is ready to just let Theo into their room to see Eddie. Sure, his mate needs more rest, but Richie’s only so confident in his ability to dodge questions. Luckily he’s saved by Lucas running into the living room, dripping wet and ecstatic.

“Teddy! Wanna come play in the pool?”

Theo looks hesitant at first, but his willingness to trust his cousin with just about anything shines through when he gives a tentative nod.

“Let’s go get you into your swim trunks, Teddy,” Richie suggests, grateful for the distraction.

It takes him about ten minutes to get his son suited up, and he has to admit, Theo looks adorable in his little shark decorated swim trunks and matching floaties.

“I be back soon, Kevin,” he tells the stuffed giraffe, placing a gentle kiss on its fuzzy head.

The sweet behavior pulls a smile from Richie. He himself has already changed into black flamingo-covered swim trunks. He took the moment he spent in his bedroom to check on his mate. Luckily the omega was still fast asleep.

“Ready for the pool?” he asks.

Theo gives him a comically serious nod, and Richie grabs his hand to lead him outside. He nearly breathes a sigh of relief when its Stan in the pool with his kids and not one of his alphas. It’s too early for him to deal with the stress of being around the other pack alphas. Maybe they do need pack therapy, he thinks.

He takes a moment to watch fondly as Stan spins in a circle in the water with Camille perched on his hip. Richie’s little girl giggles in delight and clings to her uncle. He corals Theo over to the poolside where his uncle is.

“I can watch them if you want, Rich,” Stan offers.

“I should probably go wake Edsand make sure he's still breathing, I'll be back in a bit though,” he says before crouching down to Theo’s height, “You gonna be okay with uncle Stan, bud?”

“I okay, daddy,” he confirms.

Richie ruffles his hair before standing up.

-

When he gets to the bedroom Eddie is still curled up in a blanket burrito, but he’s visibly awake.

He perks up when he sees his alpha and makes grabby hands. “C’mere and fuck me,” he demands.

Richie raises an eyebrow in surprise. “Someone knows what they want.”

“Yes, and I want my alpha,” he says.

Richie carefully unravels Eddie from the blanket to find him naked. His baby bump seeming more prominent by the day now that he’s hit five months.

“How do you want it?” he asks, ridding himself of his clothes.

“Wanna be on my side,” he informs Richie.

He’s not surprised, it was one of his favorite positions during his last pregnancy. Richie slips into bed behind his omega and pulls him close to his chest.

“You smell so good,” Eddie murmurs, grabbing Richie’s wrist and sniffing.

“What’s gotten into you?”

He wants to return the compliment, but he can’t. Eddie’s pregnancy smell is similar to when he was carrying the triplets, yet somehow different. It always smells slightly off, like a reminder that Richie didn’t breed him.

“Just love you,” he explains.

Richie’s heart hurts at the explanation. “I love you too, Eds.”

He brings a hand to Eddie’s ass and palms it. It’s definitely fuller, and Richie has no complaints. Pregnancy does look good on him. He slides his fingers in between his cheeks to press against Eddie’s hole. It’s slick and warm and Richie can’t wait to be inside him. He carefully enters one finger and enjoys the sweet whimper Eddie lets out.

“Still always so tight for me, baby,” he whispers, “such a good omega.”

Eddie whines and pushes back on his finger. Richie indulges him, easing in a second finger and carefully stretching him out. Eddie writhes when he grazes his prostate, but Richie keeps his touches light, wanting to keep his husband on the edge. By the time he has three fingers in he’s desperate himself. Eddie looks so sweet and perfect under him and for the moment, Richie can pretend that it’s his pups Eddie’s carrying and that nothing’s wrong. He pulls out his fingers and hastily lines up his cock. Eddie clutches his forearm as he pushes in.

“So good for me, baby, always so sweet. So fuckin’ pretty like this, squirming on my cock,” he babbles.

“Fuck, alpha,” Eddie mewls, “Please, please, want you to come in me.”

“Yeah?” Richie says, setting a steady rhythm, “you need to be claimed?”

Eddie nods furiously. “Yes, yes, need you in me all the time.”

He greedily licks up Eddie’s neck and nibbles at his mating mark.

“Bite me, Richie, please bite me,” he begs.

Richie hooks his arm under Eddie’s leg so he can fuck him deeper and nods against his skin. He’s close already and he can tell Eddie is too. Sinking his teeth into his mating mark will definitely send his mate over the edge.

“Who do you belong to?” he growls.

“You, alpha, I belong to you,” he says without missing a beat.

His lack of hesitation satisfies a primal part of Richie and he quickly pierces the delicate skin on Eddie’s neck.

“Alpha,” Eddie gasps, coming onto his stomach.

Richie isn’t far behind. It only takes a few more unsteady thrusts before he’s pushing his knot past Eddie’s rim and warming his insides with come. His omega starts purring at the sensation and Richie feels stated for the first time in weeks. He busies himself by licking at Eddie’s new wound.

“You’re mine,” he whispers against the already bruising skin.

“Always,” Eddie replies.

-

 

“So,” the therapist says, “I hear there’s some tension between the three of you.”

Richie glances at Bill and Mike who are sitting on the couch next to him.

“I guess you could say that,” Richie replies.

“Living in packs isn’t as common as it used to be, and your situation is even more particular. Was there any hesitation in going through with the surrogacy? I’m sure you had some concerns, Richie?”

Richie shrugs. “I did, in fact, I wasn’t on board with it at all, but it was Eddie’s decision ultimately.”

The therapist nods and writes something down.

“So are you guys here because you think you need to talk out your feelings or because you need solutions to be able to live in the same house?”

“It’s not that bad,” Mike assures her, “I think we need to talk out our feelings more than anything.”

She nods in understanding. “So Richie, how does it make you feel to have your omega impregnated by the other pack alphas?” she asks.

Richie slow blinks at her. She wasn’t going to be pulling her punches apparently. He sighs before answering. It was going to be a long therapy session.

-

Richie watches as Beverly skips a smooth rock across the lake’s surface. They’re both slowly smoking cigarettes and he almost feels comforted by the nostalgia of it all. The lake is technically part of their property, but they don’t make a fuss when others fish at it. Regardless, it’s usually empty and it’s a good place to smoke. Richie refuses to be anywhere near the pups or Eddie when he indulges in his worst habit.

“So how was therapy?” She asks.

“Right out of the gate, huh?”

She gives him a pointed look. “Don’t stall with me, Rich,” she says.

He sighs and takes another drag of his cigarette. “It wasn’t bad,” he admits, “I definitely don’t think it’s gonna hurt to talk it out.”

She hums. “You gonna tell Eddie you started smoking again?”

Richie slowly blows smoke out of his nose. “Yeah, I think so, maybe tonight.”

He’d been mulling it over for a week or so now, and it would only be a matter of time before Eddie found out on his own. Richie knows he wouldn't ready for the pregnancy-induced rage that would ensue. It’s better to come clean with Eddie, he thinks.

“Good, it’s better to come clean with Eddie,” she responds.

Richie gives her a small smile. “My thoughts exactly, Miss Marsh.”

-

Eddie lifts up his shirt tentatively and stares at his stomach in the mirror. He almost feels emotionally disconnected from his pregnancy. When he was pregnant with his pups, he was so invested in every single little milestone. He also feels less pretty. Not that he didn’t have his days where he hated his body during his first pregnancy, but Richie was so obsessed and appreciative of his body it was hard to feel undesirable or ugly. He definitely doesn’t get that same proud, adoring gaze Richie gave him when he was carrying their pups. Although he supposes he really shouldn’t expect the same reaction after all these aren’t Richie’s pups.

He sighs and lowers his shirt. God, he can’t wait for this pregnancy to be over. Five months had never seemed so long. He’d been so sure that he could handle surrogacy going into this, but now that he’s watching his marriage struggle and the tension between his pack, he doesn’t feel as strongly. He doesn’t necessarily regret it, he just wishes it was easier. He’s pulled from his thoughts when he hears the bedroom door crack open.

“Mommy?” he hears Theo call.

Just his baby’s voice brings a smile to his face and reminds him why he’s doing this: so his friends can feel the same joy. He opens the bathroom door to see Theo standing in the middle of the bedroom, holding his stuffed giraffe to his chest in a headlock.

His eyes light up and he makes grabby hands at Eddie. “Mommy!”

“What’s up, buttercup?” he asks, picking up his pup very slowly. He knows he’s got about a month or so before he won’t be able to do it anymore.

“I miss you, mommy,” he whispers.

Eddie’s heart just about melts. “I miss you too, puppy.”

-

Mike groans in frustration. “I swear, whoever invented Allen keys, ya mom’s a hoe.”

Bill snorts. “Here, give me it, I got nimble fingers,” he offers.

Mike flops back onto the floor. “Wouldn’t I know,” he says suggestively.

Bill rolls his eyes. “Hush, Stan will kill us if we fuck instead of getting this built.”

Mike sighs dramatically. “Fuck this changing table.”

“Gotta build it first,” he quips with a smile.

Mike pinches his hip. “You’re gross.”

Bill shrugs, fumbling with the Allen key again. “Hey, you’re the one who wants to fuck the changing table,” he teases.

“You want to do what now?”

Both alphas look up to see their mate standing in the doorway with an unamused look and a hand on his hip.

Mike gives Stan a goofy grin. “Nothing, baby, we’re just tryna build this damn thing.”

“It’s been like two hours,” he points out.

“Hey, Allen keys are hard!” Mike says defensively.

Stan gives his alphas an exasperated yet fond look. “Here, give me it,” he says, walking over to where they’re sitting on the floor, “neither of you are getting anywhere with your goddamn basketball-sized hands.”

Bill hands over the Allen key. “Awh, but you love our basketball hands.”

Stan gives him a pointed look, before easily screwing in the stubborn bolt. “You guys finish this before dinner time and you can both fuck me.”

Mike quickly sits back up and grabs the directions off the floor and studies them. “Have I mentioned how much I love Allen keys?” 

-

 

Stan rubs his face against the pillow Mike has it pressed into. “Fuck, we’re gonna miss dinner,” he whines.

Mike stills his hips, keeping his cock all the way buried in Stan’s ass and lets out a laugh. “Really? You’re thinking about dinner right now?” He teases lightly.

Bill lays down on his side next to Stan and brushes a stray curl out of his face. “Ben’s making dinner tonight, baby, we’ll be fine.”

“We can have dinner in bed and watch a movie,” Mike promises.

Stan gives Bill a dopey smile. His alphas really are the best, never teasing him for his random worries and anxieties.

“Love you so much, alphas,” he murmurs.

“Love you too, baby,” Mike responds, resuming the movement of hips.

Stan grabs onto Bill’s forearm as Mike speeds up his thrusts. He bites his bottom lip and clenches around his alpha, knowing he’s close.

“Fuck, Stanny, I’m close,” he warns.

“Come in me, please,” he begs.

Mike’s hips stutter and he grinds his hips into Stan’s ass before he finally comes. Stan whines at the rush of come filling him up, it always makes him feel so close to his mates. His brain feels hazy and he barely registers Mike pulling out and flopping onto the bed beside him. He gasps when Bill immediately rolls him onto his side so he’s facing Mike. He moans as Bill presses close to him so they're chest to back and lifts Stan's leg.

“I like you like this, baby,” he says as he brings to fingers to Stan’s wet, loose hole, “all soft and used.”

Stan lets out a shocked moan and buries his face into Mike’s chest.

“You look so pretty, baby,” Bill coos, lining up his cock and thrusting in.

Stan soft sigh as his alpha fills him up and lets his mind go blank. Mike runs his fingers through his curls soothingly.

His alphas’ really are the best.

-

Richie stands in the doorway of the triplets' bedroom as Eddie finishes tucking them in. He lets out a soft laugh as Theo asks again for one more goodnight kiss. Eddie gives his pup a soft smile and presses a kiss to his cheek.

Theo gives a soft whine as Eddie finally pulls away and heads towards the door. The omega pauses halfway between the door and the bed and Richie knows he wants to turn back around and stay with Theo until he falls asleep.

“Goodnight, Theo,” Richie says pointedly so the toddler will stop whining.

Theo sighs, ultimately deciding to listen to his alpha parent. “Nigh nigh, daddy.”

Eddie gives Richie a grateful look and presses a kiss to his cheek as he passes him at the bedroom door.

Richie sighs and follows Eddie down the hall to their bedroom. He’s trying to work up the courage to tell Eddie he started smoking again.

“Hey, Eds,” he says as he closes their bedroom door behind himself.

Eddie hums in response, changing into his pajamas.

“We need to talk,” he says.

Eddie pauses in the middle of taking off his socks and raises an eyebrow. “What’d you do?”

Richie almost smiles as he’s very vividly reminded of all the times Eddie’s said that to him when they were young. He somehow always knows when Richie’s fucked up. And boy did he fuck up this time.

He takes a deep breath. “I started smoking again,” he admits, “the stress of everything just got to me, and I caved.”

The look of betrayal that crosses Eddie’s face cuts deep, but it doesn’t stay there long. The omega takes a deep breath as if settling himself. He opens his mouth to say something, but nothing comes out. Richie frowns and walks across the room to gather Eddie up in his arms. He gently settles himself on the bed with Eddie in his lap. Before he can open his mouth to apologize his mate beats him to it.

“I’m sorry,” his omega whispers.

Richie stills in surprise. He expected anger, crying, maybe even yelling, but definitely not an apology.

He pulls back and cups Eddie’s face in his hands. “What the hell are you sorry for, Eds?”

“I didn’t realize how stressed you’ve been,” he explains.

Richie presses a kiss to his cheek. “Hey, this is in no way your fault, okay? This is on me.”

Eddie slumps his shoulders and nuzzles against the palm of Richie’s hand. “You won’t be able to quit while I’m pregnant, you could never quit when you were stressed.”

Richie opens his mouth to argue, but he knows his mate is right.

“As soon as this is all over I’m gonna whip your ass back into shape,” he firmly states.

Richie gives him a slightly sad smile. “I know you will, Eds, but you don’t have to, this is my problem.”

Eddie shakes his head. “When I agreed to marry your dumb ass I signed up for your problems as well, we’re in this together.”

Richie feels tears prick at his eyes and wonders how the hell he ended up as the one crying in this situation. He quickly pulls Eddie into his chest and hugs him close.

“Eddie, my love.” He hums lovingly. 

Eddie presses a kiss to his mate mark.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> anyway here's this absolute trash, im pretty sure i forgot how to write porn or really how to write at all so sorry if this is trash. anyway pls leave a comment and some feedback, it's literally the only reason im trying to finish this fic. luckily i'm on medical leave from college rn so i have a LOT of free time, so if ppl want another chapter i'll probably get out without a like 6 month gap this time 
> 
> anyway my tumblr is @happytresure


	4. A Time to Kill, a time to Heal

Richie wakes up with his face in Eddie’s chest which he can’t say he’s upset about that. He hadn’t noticed as much before but judging from the plushness of Eddie’s skin against his face it seems his omega has finally reached a B cup. Eddie then lets out a yawn signaling he’s awake which means it’s the perfect time for Richie to be a menace.

 

“You’re getting tits,” he teases, pressing his shit-eating grin into Eddie’s soft chest.

 

Eddie smacks him half-heartedly on the back of the head but doesn’t make him move away. “Shut up, I’m nearly five months in, of course I am.”

 

“Your stomach’s smaller,” Richie comments rubbing a hand up his bump. “Tits are too,” he adds.

 

He’s hit once more. “Only two this time,” he reminds his husband.

 

“When do you find out the genders?”

 

“Me and the trio got an appointment tomorrow,” Eddie replies.

 

Richie nods. He hasn’t been going to Eddie’s checkups lately. It’d been too much the past few times to watch Bill and Mike coo over Eddie’s growing stomach. Not to mention the anger and anxiety he felt if the doctor mentioned Eddie’s health. His omega seemed to have noticed his discomfort, even told him to stay home. Although Richie’s not sure how he feels about being told not to come, it’s not like he’d cause a scene or anything, but he’s grateful for the out nonetheless.

 

“What are they hoping for?”

 

“Girl and a boy,” Eddie informs him.

 

Richie hums in acknowledgment. He should probably know, considering it’s not only his pack’s, but his best friends’ kids. He tries not to think about that particular train of thought as he pulls out of Eddie’s embrace in order to get ready for work.

-

The trio is sitting beside him as the doctor goes through his labs. “You know, Mr. Tozier, your body is actually handling this pregnancy a lot better than your last. I’m still worried about the actual birth, but it seems your symptoms are less severe,” she concludes.

 

Eddie nods in agreement, despite the doctor telling him that his second pregnancy would most likely be worse than his first, it hadn’t felt that way, at least physically. “Yeah, I remember the symptoms being much more intense before.”

 

The doctor looks confusedly at his chart. “It definitely seems that way, but even your lab work came back with better results than last time. I thought maybe it was just that the first trimester wasn’t going to affect you, but you’re well into your second and things don’t seem to be worsening.”

 

Eddie nods. “Does this mean this pregnancy is safer?”

 

“It certainly looks that way,” she says tapping her pen against her chin. “This drug you were on, the one to balance your hormones,” she starts, pointing her pen at something on his chart, “you were prescribed that after your first pregnancy, correct?”

 

“Yes, my primary put me on it a few months after,” he informs her.

 

“I’ve heard some really good news about that drug, it looks like the changes it made to your hormone production is at least semi-permanent. You’re looking a lot better than last time,” she says with a smile.

 

“Oh thank god, I’ve been needing some good news,” he replies with a wide grin, “my alpha will be happy to hear it.”

 

“Well, I’m always happy to be the bearing of good news, and hopefully we can continue with the good news,” she says, turning to the trio, “I’m sure you guys are excited for the reveal.”

 

Eddie feels more sure than ever that he’s doing the right thing for his pack as he watches the doctor spreads the cool gel over his stomach.

 

-

 

Richie’s bent over his computer when Eddie storms into the room with a ridiculously big smile on his face.

 

“It was a boy and a girl I’m assuming?”

 

“Yes, but I have even better news!”

 

Richie raises an eyebrow and turns fully to his mate.

 

“So you know how my symptoms haven’t been quite as bad as they were last time?”

 

Richie nods. It’s true that Eddie has been having an easier pregnancy this time around, especially with the braxton hicks. Although the doctor told them that the symptoms would likely get much worse as the pregnancy continued.

 

“Well the doctor said all my lab work came back within safe limits! She thinks the meds I’d been on to balance out my hormones have actually helped a lot,” he gushes.

 

Richie immediately feels a sense of relief wash over him, and he quickly pulls Eddie into his lap. “Really, baby? That’s amazing!”

 

“Yes, really! I might not even have to be on bed rest at the end of it,” Eddie adds.

 

Richie gently runs his fingers through Eddie’s hair. “That’s good, Eds, I’m so glad you’re healthier.”

 

Eddie hums and melts into Richie’s touch, drunk off his alpha’s overwhelmingly happy pheromones.

 

“Told you I was gonna be okay,” he murmurs.

 

Richie snorts and presses a kiss behind Eddie’s ear. “Should’ve never doubted you, Eds.”

-

 

The feeling of anger startles him awake, and his instincts find it unacceptable when he realizes his mate isn’t there in bed with him. The sudden aggression he feels is weird. It’s almost if now that his worry for Eddie’s health has subsided all that’s left to feel is the anger that used to be buried under his anxiety.

 

He lifts his head and scans the room, displeased to find his mate isn’t in the room at all. Instinct and need drive him out of bed and into the hallway. He’s still half asleep, but his alpha brain is setting off alarm bells, telling him he has to go find his mate and assure his safety. It’s stupid and unnecessary, but it’s the only course of action his hindbrain will  
allow.

 

He quickly follows Eddie’s scent to the kitchen where he finds his omega happily scooping some food onto their runt’s plate and encouraging him to eat it. For a moment, the visual soothes him. Watching his mate is taking care for their pups pleases his natural instincts. Unfortunately, the strange almost serene moment of calm he feels is shattered when he smells another alpha’s scent.

 

Richie tenses up as Bill approaches his omega. He swallows, trying to overcome his urge to growl. However, he affectionate ruffle of Eddie’s hair Bill gives is all it takes to demolish whatever’s left of Richie’s patience and rationality. Without thinking he lunges and pushes Bill against the counter, letting out a territorial growl.

 

“Richie, what the fuck!” he hears Eddie yell.

 

He almost surprised when he’s met with an equal amount of aggression as Bill doesn’t hold back, letting out his own growl and shoving Richie away from him. It takes one whiff of Bill’s scent to understand. He smells like oncoming rut and Richie just pushed him away from his unborn pup. He almost backs down at the aggressive pheromones Bill lets out. This is the pack alpha and a part of Richie’s instincts want him to submit.

 

Suddenly, Theo’s crying breaks through the haze of anger consuming him, and somehow instead of pulling him back to reality it pulls him farther away. The possibility of his pup being in danger makes his head all the more foggier.

 

He doesn’t know who lunges first but before he knows it they’re on each other and quickly end up on the kitchen floor. Richie finds himself on his back with a hand around his neck. He raises a hand to claw at Bill’s face when suddenly the other alpha shouts in pain, and releases his hold on Richie’s neck to grab his shoulder. Richie looks only to see the handle end of a fork sticking out of Bill’s shoulder and the hissing omega responsible for it.

 

Both alpha’s freeze as Eddie stares them down, afraid not only for the pregnant omega’s safety near a fight but even more so of his wrath. Not even the sound of someone running down the hallway towards the kitchen is enough to make the alphas move.

 

“Oh, my god!” he hears Stan gasp, “what the fuck happened?!”

 

Eddie doesn’t take his eyes off the two of them. “Stan, get your alpha out of this room right now.”

 

True to his beta nature, Stan doesn’t offer any type of resistance or aggression. He simply diffuses the situation by quickly pulling his mate off of Richie and ushering him out of the room, calming him with soothing pheromones. The second the threat is gone Eddie fixes him with a unreadable look. Before Richie can even try to decipher it, Theo cries out for his dam, and just like that Eddie’s demeanor does a full one-eighty.

 

Richie looks so see his pup still sitting in his chair with tears running down his cheeks. However, he doesn’t move a muscle towards him. Not when his omega is by the pup’s side in seconds and giving off such protective pheromones. Instead he watches as Eddie scoops up their pup and begins cooing and purring at him. Richie knows this is a moment that can’t be interrupted. Eddie needs to confirm their pup is okay after such a intense, instinct driven situation before anyone comes near. 

 

Finally after a few moments of checking over the pup Eddie sighs and turns to Richie who hasn’t moved from the floor. “I will see you in our room, alpha,” he says calmly.

 

Normally in such a state Richie wouldn’t respond well to orders from his omega, but since Eddie is in such a protective state over their pup he doesn’t dare challenge him on it. He simply peels himself off the kitchen floor and walks back to their room.

 

Slowly and almost mechanically he sits down on the bed and faces the wall, nearly vibrating with the anger and instinct running through his body. Right as Richie’s about to get up and drag his omega back to the room the door opens. He patiently listens to his omega walk across the floor and crawl into the bed.

 

Eddie doesn’t question it when he rolls over on top of him, leaving their faces inches apart.

 

“Richie,” he murmurs, “are you okay?”

 

Richie wants to tell his mate he’s fine but all that comes out is a growl. Instead of shying away Eddie pushes into his touch.

 

“Shhhhh, it’s okay, Alpha,” he says soothingly.

 

He’s instantly reminded of when he went feral during Eddie’s last pregnancy. Of the mindless rage, and the need to claim. Even his mate’s gentle words are similar as he tries to calm him down.

 

The growling tappers out into a deep rumble in his chest and he finally manages to speak. “Omega,” he says, voice rough.

 

Eddie reaches up and rubs the scent glands on his wrist against Richie’s neck. He quickly breathes in his omega’s scent but instead of calming him down it just riles him up more.

 

“Fuck,” he hisses, “don’t know what’s wrong.”

 

Eddie gives him a tired smile. “You need to claim me, alpha, then you’ll feel better.”

 

He lets out another deep growl and presses his already achingly hard cock to the underside of Eddie’s stomach. Forming a coherent thought seems impossible and all he can think about is making Eddie’s his in the crudest way possible. Without really thinking about it he pushes his boxers down his thighs and rucks Eddie’s shit up to his armpits. His breathing’s heavy as he pins the hand Eddie doesn’t have around his neck to the bed.

 

“Richie, take off my shorts, baby,” Eddie whispers.

 

Richie bares his teeth, displeased at any sort of orders. Eddie raises an eyebrow at the aggression, but doesn’t challenge it, instead he shows his neck, giving his mate an obvious sign of submission. The alpha huffs and immediately buries his nose into the crook of his omega’s neck. He locks eyes with Eddie as he takes ahold of his own cock. He squeezes lightly and runs his thumb over his tip, before beginning with fast harsh strokes. His mate makes a confused sound, probably wondering why Richie isn’t working on getting inside him.

 

It’s a stupid and hind-brained urge he hasn’t had since Eddie’s last pregnancy, but Richie can’t ignore it as he jerks himself off, the tip of his cock rubbing against Eddie’s bump. It doesn’t take him long with how worked up he is, and his pace picks up as he gets close. Eddie gasps in surprise when Richie comes all over his stomach, finally understanding what his alpha’s doing.

 

“Fuck, alpha,” he breathes as Richie purposefully rubs his come into his skin. “You okay now?”

 

Richie doesn’t respond right away. His brain feels like mush as he tries to get a ahold of some rationality. Claiming Eddie in such a lewd way gave him some reprieve, but he still feels out of control.

 

Eddie starts moving to take of his shirt which Richie allows. “I’ll take that as a no?” he says quietly.

 

He pushes Richie’s boxers down his thighs next, taking the alpha’s shirt right after. The skin to skin contact is calming and allows him to think.

 

“Need you,” he says through gritted teeth.

 

Eddie pulls his own shorts off and turns on to his hands and knees. “And you can have me,” he assures.

-

 

Once Richie’s breathing has evened out and he’s no longer emitting aggressive and territorial pheromones, Eddie speaks up.

 

“So you were pretty out of it,” he states.

 

Richie lets out a shaky breath. “I have no idea what that was, I just woke up and needed you.”

 

“What brought it on?”

 

Richie doesn’t answer for a few moments. “I don’t—“ he pauses, seemingly trying to gather his thoughts. “It was like once it sunk it that you were okay, all the underlying rage and aggression I felt just hit me.”

 

Eddie nods as Richie possessively spreads one of his hands over his baby bump. He understands why Richie did what he did, is almost surprised it hasn’t happened sooner, but that doesn’t mean he accepts it. He refuses to let his pups be exposed to the fighting and aggression. “You need to go talk to Bill, and figure out how to make sure this doesn’t happen again,” he says, his tone leaving no room for discussion.

 

“I will,” Richie quickly assures him, “just let me hold you for right now.”

 

Eddie appeases him by snuggling closer into his embrace.

 

-

“You know, I never said I was sorry,” Bill says after Richie apologizes and gives explanation for his behavior.

 

Richie frowns and turns to his friend who’s sitting on the couch next to him. “What the he’ll do you have to be sorry for?”

 

“For going through with this,” he admits, “we could’ve said no, could’ve refused.”

 

“It was Eddie’s choice,” Richie reminds him.

 

“Yes, but it was an offer we could have turned down,” Bill points out, “I was so wrapped up in the joy of having my own kids that I didn’t take the time to think about how it’d effect you.”

 

Richie sighs and runs a hand through his hair. “Listen, Bill, as much as my instincts hate it, the rational part, the real me, is happy for you.”

 

Bill gives him a surprised look so Richie continues his explanation. “Bill, you guys are my best friends, of course I want to see you experience the joy of having your own kids. (I’m) sorry I’ve been   
a bad friend, I should be more happy for you.”

 

“Looks like we both have some stuff we need to work on” Bill concludes.

 

Richie nods and huffs out a laugh. “Look at us, talking out our feelings, Dr. Shing will be so proud.”

 

“Well considering we just had a brawl on the kitchen floor, I feel out therapist may be a tad disappointed,” Bill deadpans.

 

Richie lets out a genuine laugh this time. “Hey, it’ll make for good talking material.”

 

“That it will,” Bill agrees, pausing for a moment before he speaks again. “But in all seriousness, you know I care about you, Rich.”

 

Richie bumps their shoulders together. “Awh, I love you too, Billiam.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hey i'm back with an update earlier than usual bc guess what im kinda sorta rejoining the fandom!! which means updates should be more frequent and im also active on tumblr again!!!! so please come interact with me on there and send asks and all that fun shit!! my tumblr is @happytreasure btw
> 
> anyway please leave me some sweet validation in the comments to motivate me

**Author's Note:**

> shows up like a year later severely depressed with this pos  
> anyway please comment to revive me  
> my tumblr- happytreasure


End file.
